You'll Be in My Heart
by Lokelios
Summary: A heartfelt song shared between two Asian brothers. First story I have done. Please read and review :


_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS HELD WITHIN THIS STORY, AS SAD AS THAT IS.**_

SUMMERY: A heartfelt song shared between two Asian brothers. First story I have done. Please read and review :)

**You'll be in my heart**

Arms were wrapped around the Japanese nation as he was covered in blood and limp, he didn't know what was going to happen next. It would've been great if a miracle happened and poor Kiku wouldn't die, what did it matter anyway? He was obviously going to die. He winced when he felt the arms raise him up and start moving, the next thing he knew he was in a very familiar house, then he knew right away, he was at his older brother's house. 

The arms let go of him and laid him down on a bed and he heard footsteps leave then came back a bit later with bandages and a blanket. The arms sealed most of the sore bloodied areas and wrapped Kiku up in the soft fabric that he could have sworn he would've fallen asleep to. 

"Does this feel a little bit better for you, aru?" Kiku heard a familiar voice say, 

"Yes," was all he could reply, 

"Good," he heard the voice say back, 

Kiku looked up at his older brother, Yao, with tearful eyes, eyes that would say "Thank you" every time you would look at them. Yao's amber-colored eyes started to fill with tears and he started to wrap his arms around the smaller one in a cradle-way and placed his lips on Kiku's soft forehead, giving hope that just maybe, Kiku would live. 

"Yao..." the smaller one said softly, 

"Yes Kiku?" Yao replied in a small tone, 

"Remember that song you use to sing to me when I was little?" 

"Which one?" 

"The one you would sing to me, when I was lonely," 

"Yes, why did you ask?" 

"Can you please sing it to me? I want to hear it at least, one more time," The Japanese nation begged. 

"Yes Kiku," Yao replied wiping his tears. 

Kiku halfway closed his eyes when he heard Yao's soft, flowing voice start singing away. 

_Come stop your crying_

_it'll be alright,_

_just take my hand_

_hold it tight_

Kiku freed his hand from the blanket and gripped Yao's hand and tightens the grip just a small bit. 

_I will protect you from_

_all around you_

_I will be here,_

_don't you cry,_

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong,_

_my arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us,_

_can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry._

Kiku, tried his best to hold back his tears on that part, hoping Yao wouldn't see them. 

_'cause you'll be in my heart_

_yes you'll be in my heart_

_from this day on_

_now and forever more_

_you'll be in my heart_

_no matter what they say_

_You'll be here_

_in my heart,_

_always..._

Yao started rocking back and forth, in a way to trey and relax kiku. 

_Why can't they understand_

_the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust_

_what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_deep inside us_

_we're not that different at all_

_Kiku smiled at how true that was_

_and you'll be in my heart_

_yes you'll be in my heart_

_from this day on_

_now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'cause what do they know?_

_we need each other_

_to have, to hold_

_they'll see in time_

_I know_

_when destiny calls you_

_you must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_they'll see in time_

_I know_

_we'll show them together_

_'cause_

_you'll be in my heart_

_believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_from this day on_

_now and forever more_

_Ooh, you'll be in my heart_

_no matter what they say_

_you'll be in my heart_

_always_

_always..._

Kiku snuggles closer to Yao, thinking how true the song was. 

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_always and always_

_just look over your shoulder_

_just look over your shoulder_

_just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there_

_always_

Kiku couldn't hold his tears any longer, he let them roll freely down his face, with some drops landing on Yao's shirt. 

"Kiku, you really will be in my heart, aru," He heard Yao whisper 

"I know, and you'll always be in mine," the small one replied 

Yao hugged Kiku and ran his fingers through Kiku's jet-black hair, thinking how much he'll miss it after tonight, he heard Kiku finally sigh in a way that was never heard before, his heart stopped, he wouldn't move, it was official, Kiku was gone. Yao wasn't going to get rid of the body tonight, he laid the lifeless body down beside him, and he cried himself to sleep. 

The next morning was unexpected, Yao woke up and felt something in his hand, he moved his eyes and saw another hand on top of it, which was warm, his eyes followed to where the arm led to and he saw Kiku, sores gone, and breathing. Kiku's eyes fluttered open and widened when he saw Yao's eyes, who's eyes were widened as well. The both of them felt tears rolling down their faces, yet again at how happy they were to see each other again. Yao yanked Kiku into his embrace, feeling his heart moving again. 

"I thought you died, aru," Yao whimpered through his tears. 

"I did, but I don't know how I..." Kiku couldn't find the words to finish his sentence. 

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're alive," Yao sighed and kissed Kiku's forehead once again. 

There was a small silence in between the two until Yao heard Kiku softly humming the same song that was sung to him last night. Yao couldn't help but sing it to him again.


End file.
